Decisions
by Candlehead Marina
Summary: If your parents went in a different path of the other, and you're grown up to be able to advance a class, would you choose one from your parents or choose for yourself? Oneshot. Contains: Iron Princess, Chungception.


**A/N: I was very bored when I made this. And I couldn't hold it in anymore so I wrote this after seeing a lot of DCxIP fan-arts.**

**Anyway... Let's get the ball rolling, shall we?**

**By the way, DC!Chung is called Lacher here. Name borrowed from the Japanese server to avoid confusion.**

**Summary: If your parents went in a different path of the other, and you're grown up to be able to advance a class, would you choose one from your parents or choose for yourself? Oneshot. Contains: Iron Princess, Chungception.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword and it's characters. It belongs to KOG.**

* * *

Sigh.

Chung the Second, or Chung II, is in confusion here. He's having a difficult decision of his life. He's finally grown up. The Freiturnier, a Guardian Stone, given by his parents needed to improve and grow.

He's currently situated in the living room, staring at the glass table in front of him. He wore white long pants and light blue T-shirt.

Someone was creeping up behind him. He didn't feel or noticed the approaching figure. The said figure was hiding behind the couch that Chung II was sitting on. Knowing that he didn't notice it, the figure jumped and shouted at the top of its lungs.

Chung II was broken out of his trance and jumped out of surprise and whirled behind him to see his father, Lacher, laughing as if there was something on his face.

"Dad!" He shouted. "Don't scare me like that!"

Lacher, a Deadly Chaser, was struggling hard to stop laughing. He wore light blue shorts, and a white T-shirt.

A minute passed, he finally stopped and looked at his son with a smile. "Alright, alright." He assured as he went beside the said son and patted his left shoulder with his left hand. "So, why the deep thought?"

Chung II sighed at the question. "I can't decide."

"Decide on what?"

"Which path should I take? Shooting Guardian, or Fury Guardian?"

Lacher, of course being a Deadly Chaser himself, quickly considered the first option. "Of course," He started and tapped his chest with his right hand in confidence. "Take the path of a Shooting Guardian! The weight of the Destroyer will not be a burden to you!"

Chung II doesn't seem content with his father's answer. He stared at the proud man with a straight face and bored look. So biased.

"No. Take the path of the Fury Guardian."

A new voice sounded from the kitchen. The two looked at the source of the voice. There appeared his mother, Chung, an Iron Princess. She wore a black skirt in knee length and a white top. She was also wearing a light blue apron, overlapping the skirt and top and held the ladle upwards.

"A Fury Guardian's path will cause everyone to tremble before you. You use brute force to ambush those monsters." She reasoned out.

Chung II still had the same expression that he wore after his father voiced out his answer. Sigh. They are so biased that it was really pointless to even consider which of the path he should take, considering his parents both went to the path of the chaser, and the brute strength.

Lacher's wife's words struck a nerve on him, as if a Deadly Chaser is weak. "No." He grunted. "The path of the Shooting Guardian, to become a Deadly Chaser, is not an easy path. To hide your own shadow and slay monsters, is not easy as beating everyone down with the cannon."

Chung hummed and waved the ladle on the air. "Hmm, getting used to the Destroyer's weight is not easy as having two weapons at once."

Lacher walked up to his wife, and gave her a hard look. As if he was on a mission to save Elrios and slay all monsters around him. The other looked up at her husband, giving him a look that she already won.

Chung II stared at his parents. He couldn't believe that asking a very simple question led something to this. A minute after their staring contest ended, they stared bickering and pulling each others hair and prove their own points from their experience.

He sighed and went to the lamp stand. He examined it and saw an old brown book lying beside the lamp. He took it and opened some pages. The papers used to write the book looked very old and really brown. He recognized it as his grandfather's handwriting. He noted that it must've been some research about improving Freiturnier.

"Bombs... explosives... procedures..." He muttered. 'This must be the recorded documents from grandfather... but it looks incomplete.'

"I've decided!"

The married couple stopped their bickering and looked at their son, who is looking at them with a smile of determination.

"I know which path I'm taking!" Chung II declared, earning confused stares from his parents. He showed them a brown book he had been reading, surprising someone.

"That's father's-" Lacher yelled.

Chung II nodded. "This might help me on my decision on which path I'm taking."

Both Lacher and Chung parted away and fixed their explosive, messy hair and looked at their son with a confirmation, and nodded.

"Well, if you don't want to take one of the paths we took..." Lacher started slowly and scratched his back hair with his right hand. "I guess you can make your own one."

Chung nodded, agreeing with her husband's words. "Yeah. Good luck out there."

Their son called forth of his Freiturnier. Activating the Guardian Stone covered his body in armor, as well as materializing his weapon of choice, a Destroyer.

He slung his weapon on his shoulder. "I'll be off then."

The married couple waved goodbye to Chung II. They were happy that their son finally decided a path to take on.

They looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Chung blushed on the look that Lacher has. He looked so handsome that hundreds, no, thousands of puppies would die from that smile of his.

"So," Lacher started, getting the attention of the wife. "Now that our son found a new path, does this mean..."

Chung nodded, knowing what Lacher was trying to say.

"Yeah!" She quickly hugged Lacher and leaned near his face, and...

* * *

A month later...

A certain person opened the door of the Seiker household. Lacher looked at the creaking door, while Chung turned off the stove and went at the living room to see a door opening. Their hearts beat loudly. They only know one person who would open a door like that and it's...

"I'm home!"

Lacher and Chung we're surprised at the person standing at the door. There is their son, on a brand new look. His hair grew as long as his mother's, his "ear hair" stood upwards which looked like a fictional animal ear would have. The armor had the most significant change. His top gained a coat appearance and an armor on the chest and shoulder part. At the belt part, there are some white grenades hanging on his belt. His bottom armor and boots had a little significant change. The boots gained a wolf-like face. What they noticed the most in the cannon. The top part made to look like the primary head. Below it had two stand-like things and a larger handle.

"Welcome home!" Chung welcomed her son back and hugged him, while Lacher went and examined Chung II's armor.

"So this is from the development of father's Freiturnier, huh." Lacher said with interest.

Chung II nodded. "Yeah, but it's incomplete. I had Echo help me with the grenades." He said.

"Yeah, grenades..." Lacher nodded, but stopped when he repeated the word "grenades". "Wait, grenades!?"

"Why the surprised face?" Chung asked.

"I didn't know that my father made grenades!"

'So much for being the son of the protector of the Hamel.' Both mother and son thought.

"Now that you made a new path for yourself..." Chung started, while Lacher went to the side of his wife.

Chung II nodded. "Yeah. The path I'm going to take on is..."

"Shelling Guardian."

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, the oneshot's done. I don't know if it made sense. But anyway, I was just trying to have fun writing a oneshot. Also, Don't get me wrong by why IP is a "she" here. The Iron Princess is there in the summary to tell that the IP here is a genderbent IP. I did this to avoid using Yaoi and Mpreg horror here.**  
**So, read and review and tell me what you think!**

**What could have been:**  
**- IP asked DC about the old book and DC nervously saying about it and ran around the house and being chased by IP with a ladle.**  
**- Chung II was supposed to be named Lachu, which could be a reference to either Raichu or Pichu, but I dropped it due to being sound so awkward.**  
**- DC was supposed to cry in a corner comically in shame after knowing about his father's researches, but this was changed over.**


End file.
